


Merci, Princesse (Bonus)

by Garance



Series: Merci, Princesse [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Before the relationship, F/M, very small
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce a des problèmes de sommeil, Diana l'aide.





	Merci, Princesse (Bonus)

**Author's Note:**

> Avant que les deux ne soient ensemble, c'est peut-être plus un one shot filer en fait.

Merci, Princesse (Bonus)

 

Diana ne savait pas si elle dormait avec Bruce pour qu'il puisse se reposer correctement, ou si c'était parce qu'elle voulait retrouver les sensations qu'elle avait eu quand Steve était auprès d'elle, que ce soit sur le bateau ou dans la chambre d'hôtel de Veld.

 

Un mois auparavant, elle s'était rendue compte que Bruce ne dormait pas plus que deux heures par nuit, alors elle s'était proposée pour l'aider à retrouver un sommeil tranquille.

 

Diana commença d'abord par rester sur une chaise au côté de Bruce, mais c'était le plus souvent elle qui s'endormait la première.  
Elle tenta ensuite de s'allonger avec lui pour qu'il suive son rythme cardiaque et dorme tranquillement, mais les cauchemars étaient toujours présents dans le sommeil erratique de Bruce.

 

Un jour, Diana s'était installée dans le lit et Bruce avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, trop fatigué pour faire le moindre geste supplémentaire. Elle commença à caresser les cheveux du milliardaire et lui raconta comment elle était intervenue dans la Première Guerre mondiale.

 

Une fois qu'elle eu fini, et empêché ses larmes de couler à cause des souvenirs de la mort de Steve, elle regarda Bruce, qui s'était endormi et semblait épanoui, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça.

 

Diana s'allongea à côté de lui en ne le lâchant pas. Elle ne retrouverait peut-être jamais de Steve, mais elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait et qu'elle appréciait. 

 

Fin


End file.
